


Old Love Lies Deep

by fleurdulys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdulys/pseuds/fleurdulys
Summary: Brienne gives Jaime a blowjob right after the Bang™ in episode 4 cause she's a smart ass and she can figure out things really fast.





	Old Love Lies Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I was asking around Twitter for fanfics in which Brienne gives Jaime a blowjob and I didn’t find as many as i wanted to so decided to write my own. Anyway, it’s set right after the time in 8.04 when they had sex and I want y’all to be respectful cause this is literally the first time i’ve ever written a fanfic (or anything smutty for that matter) so if it sucks then it sucks, i might do better next time.

Brienne was sleeping yet he couldn’t. He gazed at the ceiling and thought about what happened. Did it really happen or did he dream about it?! Yet Brienne was next to him, firm and strong and perfectly tangible and he wanted to touch her again to make sure she was real and that she wanted him, all of him, even the parts he rejected himself. He wanted her completely sober so he could convince himself their union wasn’t just a drunken accident. But it couldn’t have been, she was the one who undressed him so she must’ve wanted it. Wanted him. A part of him recalled “I’m strong enough” and a light chuckle escaped his lips. Gods, he really wasn’t. Maybe back then, when he had both of his hands and the confidence that nothing in the world really matters, except for Cersei. But now, other things mattered. Things and people. And she wouldn’t have undressed that Jaime. He felt like laughing because he had to give up his hand to feel whole again. She fumbled in bed and turned towards him. He didn’t want to wake her but he couldn’t help caressing her collarbone, softly touching the scars that bear left on her, back in that godsforsaken pit. She opened her eyes.

“Jaime…” she looked at him with inquiring eyes, waves that rolled and crashed on the shores of his desire. He looked guilty.

"Go back to sleep, we can talk tomorrow “ She gave him a quizical look. "What makes you think I want to talk?” she caught his hand and lightly kissed it , then to his surprise, started to roll her tongue around his fingers, taking turns into taking them into her mouth. 

"Wench, what.. what exactly are you doing?“ 

She let go of his hand and rolled on top of him, her weight pinning him against the bed, so enchanting and erotic that he gasped. 

"My turn!” she said, then turned her attention to his chest, planting wet kisses across his skin and softly pulling his hairs. He lifted his hand to her cheek, stroked it and asked 

"Far from me to question or deny a knight of the seven kingdoms but please tell me Ser, what turn might that be?“ 

A fire lit behind her eyes, the way wildfire might colour the bluest waters. "Jaime, let me do this, enjoy and shut the hell up for once in your life.”

He surrendered and her kisses went lower trailing on his abdomen towards… She’s never done this before, he thought. And maybe he shouldn’t let her. She could hurt herself. She could hurt me. But he chastised himself for even thinking that, he trusted her with his life and she was his protector. He trusted her with this. she’s already proven to be resourceful. 

She was there already and desire swelled in Jaime’s body. She licked his shaft shyly at first but after a few moments that to him seemed like eternity her laps became confident until she reached the tip of his cock and then she gave it a kiss. A strangely chaste one. 

He groaned and she understood what that meant. She wrapped her mouth around his cock and swirled her tongue over his tip with almost the same motion she was doing when she’d kissed his mouth. She held him in his mouth with something that could almost be construed as piety, like she was whispering a prayer only his cock could answer. And oh, it did. Jaime had to fight hard against his instinct of thrusting himself into her mouth and down her throat so instead he tried concentrating on her light hair, stroking it with his good hand while she started to slowly move her mouth up and down his cock, taking him in deeper then letting him out just for both of them to remember how to breathe and then taking him in again. 

Her mouth was hot and wet and her enthusiasm made up for her lack of experience so he felt comfortable enough to start thrusting into her mouth, losing himself in the experience. He felt a surge of cold and mild disappointment when she let his cock out of her mouth but to his utter shock and delight she’d only done that so she could give his balls some attention. He pulled her hair and whispered “Brienne” urging her to go back to his cock. She returned to it and in a few minutes Jaime felt desire building in him from the bottom of his feet all the way to the top of his head and he knew he had to put an end to it. 

“Brienne, you have to stop…I’m going to…”

But she pushed herself deeper on his cock, stubborn, beautiful wench and the pleasure envelopped him, almost feeling as if his undeserving soul was being torn up from his body as he came in her mouth. She swallowed all of it then gave him a bashful smile. 

“Come here, no need to be shy after what you’ve just done” her pale cheeks reddened. 

“Was I …any good?” 

Jaime pulled her towards him and kissed her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue. 

“You were magnificent. Anyone would be a fool to expect any less from such a formidable woman.” 

A shadow moved across his face.

“Ser Brienne, I don’t deserve any of this. I don’t deserve…you”

She stared at him in disbelief and then gave him a huge smile, the kind of smile that made his sun rise and made life almost worth living. The kind of smile she had for him after he knighted her. 

“You’re gonna take whatever I have to offer because I should be the one to decide who deserves me and who does not.” 

“Yes, Ser.”

And for a brief moment, Jaime forgot they were in Winterfell, forgot they’ve fought dead creatures, forgot that he was a Lannister and all that remained was the unspoken truth that hung between them, that he was loved and that one day he could, in fact, deserve all of it.


End file.
